Izzyllem
by Angel Pink
Summary: Izzyllem é uma garota que foi mandada para o convento contra sua vontade, pois sua família é muito rigorosa e nem acredita o que vai perder indo para um lugar desses. Fic de presente para minha super friend Lysley. Happy Birthday Amigona!


_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim ao Masami Kurumada e o resto do bagaço!**_

Olá povão! Podem me apedrejar, jogar tênis, mandar uma Execução Aurora, ou quem sabe até um Tesouro dos Céus em mim...Mas hoje é a data de uma pessoa muito importante para mim, sabe de quem eu estou falando?

Da minha friend Lysley !!!

Parabéns amigona, tudo de bom para você e lhe dedico essa fic como um humilde presentinho básico da vida XD! Espero que goste viu? E avisando para a galera... EU VOU TERMINAR COM MINHAS FICS não se preocupem ^^!

**Izzyllem**

_Izzyllem é uma garota que foi mandada para o convento contra sua vontade, pois sua família é muito rigorosa e nem acredita o que vai perder indo para um lugar desses. Uma das coisas mais curiosas é que ela sempre sonha em fazer algo louco, bem diferente do que seus familiares escolheram para ela._

_Já na chegada do convento a madre tem uma surpresa com a internada, com certeza aquela seria a menina mais bela e a que daria mais trabalho por lá. Não é à toa:_

_Uma pele branca, cabelos ruivos cobre, olhos verde água, boca avermelhada, uma estatura baixa e um corpo de dar inveja a qualquer uma. O defeito? Ela quer ser skatista e quer muita adrenalina na sua vida._

_Em um lugar onde tem hora marcada para fazer as coisas, ela fica mais atarefada aprendendo com as outras e quem sabe logo lecionar para os outros alunos que também estão internados._

_Já passado um mês o tédio e a vontade de embora da parte dela, o problema é que está sendo obrigada a ficar ali. Então fica pensando como seria se estivesse lá fora, fazendo o que ela tanto sonha... e adivinha quem chega neste momento crucial da vida "A Madre Superiora" e ela ao encontrar a menina meio avoada grita:_

_- Izzyllem! Levanta-se agora para me receber!!! Você esta achando o que? Que está na casa da mãe Joana? Não sei como era na sua casa, mas você vai ter que ficar mais rápida e deixa ela sua lentidão para trás. Agora vê se trata de ficar de pé e ir lecionar para os alunos! – saindo do quarto e de costas para ela solta – Ah e por favor...VÊ SE NÃO VÁ DORMIR EM PLENA AULA! – A madre se retira e vai para seus afazeres._

_Izzyllem com cara de quem morreu vai dar essa maldita aula com o maior ânimo do mundo que dá até gosto de ver. Caminhando pelo corredor para chegar à sala ela suspira pensando:_

_-" Oh eu lá em casa uma hora dessa...Não sei para que eu estou aqui!"_

_De repente o inesperado: Ela topa com alguém, deixando a apostila cair de suas mãos. Então se abaixa para pegar e no momento que ela toca na apostila a mesma pessoa coloca a mão por cima da dela e quando se olham, ela não acredita "Um Diácono"._

_Izzy sente algo que nunca teve por ninguém e o interessante é que com ele também foi à mesma coisa. Então ficando de pé ela pede desculpas pela falta de atenção da sua parte e pergunta:_

_- O que uma pessoa como você faz aqui? Que tipo assim você é 'homem' e convento é para mulher ou não?_

_Ele sorri e responde_

_- Também são para homens, eu estou aqui estudando para ser padre._

_E então Izzy solta sem querer, com a voz meio espantada_

_- PADRE?!... Meu Deus que desperdício!_

_- Não tem muito tempo que você está aqui, neste lugar ninguém fala o nome de Deus em vão. Eu espero que você não se esqueça dessa lição, pois a madre é muito rigorosa. – saindo para seus alojamentos e despede-se – Até logo_

_Izzy segura a maçaneta da porta pretendendo abrir, mas antes ela faz uma cara feia e diz:_

_- Que homem grosso! Ele pensa que é quem? O REI SALOMÃO?! Só pode... Carregando um rei encapetado naquela barriga. Hum, não gostei dele - ela respira fundo e depois entra na sala e vai dar a sua aula desapontada pelo acontecimento, mas no fundo ela estava se preocupando com a opinião desse homem 'grosso' em que ela estava se referindo._

_Se passar esse dia desastroso, então vem o novo dia e adivinha só temos uma reunião é o que a madre está gritando nos quartos em plena manhã em que o povo parecia estar de ressaca. Então a madre diz:_

_- Se aprontem e vão todos para a capela, hoje vamos ter missa e logo após uma reunião._

_E assim a bagunça do quarto está garantida, pois todos ficaram loucos, correndo para lá e cá procurando roupas, outros procurando sapatos que devem estar jogados em algum lugar no meio daquele chiqueiro. Passam-se alguns minutos e o milagre está feito... Todos estão arrumados, com os cabelos escorridos e preparados._

_É feito então uma fila separando homens de mulheres, que vão caminhando até a capela e ao chegarem sentam no banco e começa-se a missa, com a madre dizendo algo lá no altar. Todos acompanham com o folheto e parece que a única que esta tendo trabalho com a folha é Izzy, pois parecia mais perdida do que uma agulha no palheiro._

_Um rapaz bem atrás dela estava curtindo aquilo que parecia muito engraçado e então comenta com vontade, puxando a roupa dela fazendo se virar para trás:_

_- É bem nesta linha aqui – apontando no folheto dela_

_Izzy fica sem graça e diz:_

_- Eu sabia o tempo todo que estava nesta página – os dois não se agüentam e começam rir tão alto e com tanta graça que a madre para a missa e manda os dois irem lá no altar para lerem._

_A primeira coisa que Izzy comentou em um som não muito baixo:_

_- Não vou mesmo, nem que se me puxarem pelos cabelos igual à mulher da caverna – Izzy._

_E o rapaz atrás dela rir e fala baixo:_

_-" Era só o que me faltava, ainda mais ler com essa garota... Ih não vai prestar"_

_Izzy ao escutar ele falar isso foi reparar no cara atrás dela, já preparando a bomba para jogar em cima dele e ao se virar adivinha era o diácono que ela tinha derrubado quase quebrado a costela dele com um esbarrão tão fatal;_

_Alterada ela fala com um tom de barraqueira:_

_- Ah não acredito que é você! Só poderia, pois é a cruz que eu carrego nessas costas desgastadas_

_Enquanto a madre assiste de camarote VIP toda essa bagunça não só ela, mas todos dali pararam para ver_

_A madre diz no microfone:_

_- Já chega!!! Vocês dois estão suspensos daqui, não vão mais assistir a missa, estão de castigo e vão ter que pagar uma penitência por isso, que, aliás, eu já pensei como acabei de ver que um tem problemas com o outro, vocês irão ter que resolver essa diferença entre ambos. Serão colegas de quarto e um terá que ajudar o outro querendo ou não!_

_- Prefiro a morte a passar por isso – Izzy_

_- EU MILO, COM ESSA AÍ – apontando o dedo para ela – MAS NEM SE FOR PARA TESTEMUNHAR UM MILAGRE! PREFIRO UMA SOLITÁRIA!!! - Milo_

_Izzy morrendo de rir diz histericamente:_

_- Então seu nome é Milo? – chorando de rir – Nossa o jogador do *Melão*, (N/a: Milão gente!) bem que eu sabia que você não era o rei Salomão e nem tinha um rei encapetado nessa barriga porque sempre esteve dentro uma raizinha de melão nessa sua barriga! Agora ta explicado por você ser tão amarelo, engoliu um melão e agora não pode comer mais nada, por isso está amarelinho assim de fraqueza - Izzy._

_- Hahahaha muito engraçada você, já pensou em trabalhar no circo? Porque você parece uma palhaça. – Milo_

_- JÁ CHEGA! NÃO VOU TOLERAR MAIS ISSO, VÃO AGORA BUSCAR SUAS COISAS NOS SEUS ANTIGOS QUARTOS E COLOCAREM NOS NOVOS – grita a madre com cara de nada agradável._

_Milo e Izzy saem para buscar suas coisas e no caminho começam discutir um jogando a culpa no outro e assim prosseguem até chegarem aos antigos quartos de cada um._

_Já no novo quarto a briga parece não ter acabado, então Izzy fala:_

_- Eu vou ficar com a cama de cima! – Izzy_

_- Só nos seus sonhos – Milo_

_Ela olha para cara dele e continua_

_- Se você atrever a deitar na cama de cima, eu mato você ESTÁ DADO O RECADO – e sai desaforada do quarto e segue para a cozinha_

_- Mas que garota do gênio pior é essa?! Parece que estou pagando pelos meus pecados e ainda por cima fica se achando esse cabelo queimado... Ela que vem pra ver só, dessa vez passa vou deixar a parte de cima para ela, mas também não vou fazer questão de falar ou de ajudar a ela._

_Assim cai a noite, hora de dormir e Izzy está seqüestrando alguns lanches que encontrou na geladeira e esquentou no forno que estava meio pifado, mas com o soco que ela deu resolveu tudo e prosseguiu feliz com a boca cheia indo para seu quarto._

_Ao chegar ao quarto, depois de alguns instantes ela encontra Milo lendo um livro que parecia ser bom e então ela com as mãos ocupadas e a boca cheia disse cuspindo alguns farelos:_

_- Ce' quer comer? – Izzy_

_- Não estou com fome, obrigada – diz Milo sem olhar para ela_

_- Nossa recusar uns lanches desse você está doente mesmo – Izzy sobe a escadinha para a sua cama de cima, sentando e colocando os lanches sobre o colchão – Eita fartura sô!_

_-"Mas que menina gulosa, cinco lanches, dez coxinhas e dois copos duplos de coca! Meu pai... para onde vai isso tudo?" – pensa meio boquiaberto._

_- É, parece que esteve livrinho ai está mesmo interessante, pois desde a hora em que cheguei você não desgrudou os olhos dele! Fala sobre o que? – Izzy_

_- Fala sobre um monge que se apaixonou por uma gueixa já prometida de casamento – Milo_

_- Mas que historinha para boi dormir só você mesmo para ler essa porcaria. Eca odeio romance! – Izzy_

_- Vai ver que é porque ninguém nunca se interessou por você com esse seu jeito – Milo_

_- PARA DE FALAR COMIGO?! Não quero mais conversar com você – Izzy_

_- Foi você que começou... Eu estava aqui quietinho lendo meu livro e depois você chega me perturbando – Milo_

_Pulando da cama Izzy diz:_

_- Sabe de uma? Vou lá à cozinha ver o que tem ou o que sobrou_

_E Milo para rapidamente sua leitura e pensa_

_- Será que amanha vai ter comida???"_

_Chegando à cozinha ela abre a geladeira comentando:_

_- Vamos ver o que tem para fazer – passando os olhos nas coisas que estão lá dentro, então avista alguns maracujás – É ISSO MESMO! VOU FAZER UM SUQUINHO AGORA!_

_Inesperadamente sua barriga ronca alta e ela:_

_- Cala boca estou indo fazer o suco ainda – Já enfiando a polpa do maracujá no liquidificador – O que será que tem para acompanhar heim? Vou dar uma olhadinha – Izzy acaba esquecendo de desligar o aparelho._

_Ao retornar a olhar para dentro da geladeira, ela vê uma linda torta salgada, que ninguém tinha mexido "ainda", mas para Izzy isso não é o problema, pois ela vai inaugurá-lo._

_Nisso o suco está derramando na mesa e ela ao ver isso diz:_

_- É MESMO?! O SUCO imagina se fosse leite... ainda bem que não é – saindo correndo para desligar_

_Depois pega as vasilhas e esconde debaixo da pia para não lavar, ela pega um pano para limpar a mesa. Ao chegar solta:_

_- Nossa que desperdício, olha o tanto de suco que caiu na mesa. – olhando para o lado e para o outro – É, parece que não vem ninguém não – então abaixa e suga o suco da mesa (N/a: Ninguém viu isso XD)._

_Para não dizer que é preguiçosa, passa um paninho, joga-o na pia e vai para seu quarto, que ao chegar Milo já estava dormindo com o livro na cara._

_Então ela diz:_

_- Gente, isso está pior do que um funeral que distribuem café de graça – "Adoro essa parte" – pensa._

_Sentando no chão Izzy devora a continuação do seu "lanchinho" com uma calmaria que se Milo estivesse acordado iria pensar que era Smallville ali, pois não deu para ver nem a sombra da torta direito. Ao terminar ela encosta o prato, ou melhor, esconde atrás da porta e vai dormir, subindo as escadinhas para sua cama._

_E assim prossegue a noite quase amanhecendo..._

_Milo acorda gritando:_

_- Ai, ai, formiga!_

_Izzy desperta com cara de mafiosa e diz:_

_- O que foi que aconteceu Milo?_

_- Formigas, um monte delas apareceu na minha cama! De onde será que elas saíram? – Olhando para o chão Milo vê uma fileira de formigas que vão até atrás da porta e ao ver algumas vasilhas amontoadas, olha para Izzy – Só pode ter sido você mesmo! Como você tem falta de capricho. Tire essas vasilhas daqui e limpe minha cama, porque quando eu voltar QUERO ELA SEM FORMIGAS. – Saindo do quarto_

_Izzy avistando uma vassoura velha e descabelada olha meio torto e comenta:_

_- Vai nessa mesma! – pegando para varrer as formigas e aproveita para varrer os pés – Nunca eu quero casar, ouvi falar que essa mandinga é boa, tomara que seja mesmo._

_Horas depois Milo chega com uma garota no quarto. Olhando para Izzy ele diz:_

_- Da para deixarmos a sós? – Milo_

_Ela com a cara de bruxa ainda mais segurando a vassoura, cabelos desarrumados parecendo que tinha passado o furacão, sai do quarto indignada da vida e resmunga:_

_- Também não vou terminar de varrer, porque não manda essa zinha aí? Ela não está fazendo nada – e sai do quarto jogando a vassoura no chão._

_Fechando a porta Milo pede desculpas a menina e tranca a porta para não ser perturbado._

_E Izzy caminhando pelo corredor pensa:_

_-" Quem aquela menina acha que é? A rainha da cocada preta ou a dona do carvão? SERÁ QUE OS DOIS ESTÃO NAMORANDO?! Nossa se estiver que mal gosto ele tem, menina feia...parece o capeta chupando manga ainda mais usando aquelas roupas de irmã. Por que será eu estou preocupando? Eu não gosto dele mesmo!" – mas com certeza Izzy sente algo por este Milo_

_Então ela resolve visitar os outros quartos, para ver como é e a surpresa ao enxergar foi de quartos arrumados e todos quietos, pior que a madre superiora_

_Izzy vai entrando e diz:_

_- E ai pessoal! O que vocês contam?_

_As meninas que estavam ali se assustam e respondem:_

_- Os internados não podem invadir quartos dos outros, somente pode entrar se convidado e você está nos atrapalhando - comenta uma das internas._

_Ela se retira e vai para seu quarto, respirando ofegante de raiva e tristeza. Izzy começa a correr para chegar mais rápido e chorar com magoas. Ao chegar ao quarto ela flagra Milo abraçando e dando um beijo no rosto da tal "amiguinha" dele e passa quase atropelando os dois, entrando e subindo para sua cama enfiando a cabeça no travesseiro e chorando..._

_- Vamos, irei te levar até a porta do seu quarto, porque aqui a barra está meio pesada. – Milo saindo com a garota_

_Izzy está desmaiando de tanto chorar, pois ela sente saudades de casa e lembra como era bom estar ao lado dos seus amigos e agora está longe deles. Rapidamente ela toma uma decisão... Começa a planejar sua fuga! Nesta noite mesmo._

_Entrando no quarto Milo olha para ela e diz:_

_- O que foi dessa vez? Espero que não foi por causa da vassoura ou da limpeza_

_- Eu não suporto mais ficar aqui, não é nada do que você disse! – Izzy_

_- Ta, então fale comigo o que é... - diz Milo que senta ao lado dela_

_- Bem, eu sou uma garota acostumada com festas, barulho, bagunça, a ser muito adulada não só pelos meus pais, mas pelos meus amigos e eu tenho uma legião lá fora. Eu sinto muita falta deles e fico lembrando tudo o que fizemos juntos antes de eu vir para cá... Pretendo ir embora daqui, mas preciso muito da sua ajuda. – Izzy_

_- O que você está pensando? – Milo_

_- Eu vou tentar uma fuga – diz com os olhos brilhando e a esperança no coração_

_- VOCÊ FICOU LOUCA? Só se você virar o Superman, porque para pular aquela muralha nem com um salto olímpico não atravessa de tão alto que é ali mesmo só se for o Batman. – Milo meio espantado com a idéia_

_- Já está tudo planejado, só quero saber se você vai me ajudar... Sim ou não? – Izzy_

_- É né, o que a gente não faz para ajudar um amigo... Até vendemos uma cueca velha, me diga o que planejou? – Milo_

_- É o seguinte, essa noite eu vou chamar a irmã Beatriz, aquela que resolve tudo para a madre e vou dizer que você tem algo a confessar, eu vou chegar por trás e dar uma paulada na cabeça dela, depois vou amarrá-la e me vestir com as roupas dela porque fiquei sabendo que essa irmã iria viajar para os Estados Unidos e é bem na cidade que eu moro, tudo bem para você? – diz Izzy com os olhos de imploração e nada de humildade_

_Meio tolo da vida, Milo não acredita no que acabou de escutar:_

_- Você quer que eu participe de um assassinato?! – Milo assustado_

_- Não vai ser um assassinato, vai ser apenas uma batidinha de nada na cabeça – Izzy._

_- Está bem, está bem você vai ficar me devendo essa VIU? – Milo_

_- Ok, então vai ser o seguinte... – Izzy começa a explicar o plano a ele, e assim se passa as horas._

_Já são sete horas da noite e ela diz:_

_- É agora me deseje sorte, já estou indo lá – Izzy indo buscar a irmã Beatriz_

_E Milo nervoso acaba dizendo o nome de Deus em vão:_

_- AI MEU DEUS, AI MEU DEUS SERÁ QUE VAI DAR CERTO?! – E fica se soprando para ver se a pressão abaixava_

_E já se ouve passos no corredor, a irmã já está vindo._

_Milo não se agüenta e começa a se abanar:_

_- Jesus eu vou dar um derrame!!!_

_A porta se abre e a irmã entra e diz:_

_- O que você queria falar comigo? – irmã Beatriz_

_Então Milo começou:_

_- Irmã me perdoe, pois eu pequei, eu estou apaixonado por uma garota do internato e eu não sei mais o que fazer, às vezes sinto vontade de agarrá-la e outras vezes de matar, eu não posso ser mais padre, porque descobrir o que eu realmente quero da minha vida! E eu vou ficar com ela. – Milo confessando para a irmã_

_Detalhes, Izzy estava lá fora escutando tudo e então diz:_

_- Não creio?! Será que é aquela lambisgóia que estava com ele? Por mim também, já vou embora desse Carandiru mesmo! – Izzy_

_E lá dentro do quarto, a irmã Beatriz está besta do que Milo acabou de confessar a ela._

_Izzy entrando de fininho com um taco na mão por de trás da irmã sem ser vista e Milo da uma crise de tosse e a irmã pergunta:_

_- Você está bem meu filho? – irmã Beatriz_

_E ela com o taco na mão pedem:_

_- "Deus, me ajude... É AGORA!" – Dando uma cacetada na cabeça da irmã que caí durinha e fazendo a correria para amarrá-la o mais rápido possível._

_Milo constrangido olhando para Izzy sem reação não acreditando que ajudou nisso, e ela fala:_

_- Anda logo! Venha me ajudar com isso aqui?! – Izzy_

_E Milo se levantando, pois estava sentado, chocado com a cena começa a amarrar, a irmã. Depois de alguns minutos a irmã se encontra amarrada como uma múmia e presa dentro de um armário._

_- Feche a porta, não temos muito tempo! – Tirando a roupa para vestir o da irmã, olhando para Milo – Cadê a roupa?_

_Milo meio besta:_

_- Está aqui – entregando para ela_

_E Izzy veste-se o rápido possível._

_- Venha, você vai até o portão comigo?! – os dois saem do quarto e caminham para chegar ao portão_

_Ao chegar ao portão o incrível, Izzy olha para Milo e diz:_

_- Esqueci a chave, no quarto!_

_- EU NÃO ACREDITO?! – Milo_

_- E é você que vai buscar - Izzy_

_Milo começa a correr desesperado pelo corredor dizendo:_

_- Ai meu Deus, se a madre me pega!_

_Já chegado no quarto avista a chave em cima da cama, ele pega e volta para se encontrar com Izzy._

_Chegando entrega a chave nas mãos dela e fica descansando um pouco. Izzy abrindo o portão o inesperado acontece mais uma vez a madre superiora está indo na direção onde os dois se encontram._

_- Caguei! E agora? Quem será que vai nos ajudar?! – Izzy_

_- É vou ali tomar um chá, depois você me chama viu? – Milo_

_Segurando pela camisa, Izzy diz:_

_- VOCÊ NÃO VAI A LUGAR NENHUM_

_E a madre já se aproximando:_

_- O que está havendo aqui?_

_- É que eu esqueci minha chave e mandei este rapaz ir lá buscar para mim, que rapaz gentil! – e olha para ele dizendo – Pode ir meu filho, que Deus te abençoe_

_- Mas irmã eu não quero ir, antes tenho que falar algo com você em particular se possível – Milo_

_- Se vocês me permitem, estou me retirando e vou para meu quarto – madre._

_- Vai à paz! – Milo_

_- O QUE VOCÊ DISSE? – madre _

_- Eu disse para você ir com Deus, foi só isso – Milo_

_- Amém então – madre_

_Depois que a madre supervisora partiu Izzy disse:_

_- É, chegou minha hora... Tenho que ir. Obrigada por tudo e boa sorte para você – despedindo-se_

_Milo segurando o seu braço_

_- Felicidade doidinha para você e vê se faça tudo o que tem direito, não fique só nisso, atinge todos seus objetivos beleza? – Milo da um sorriso _

_- Beleza, pode deixar... Isso é comigo mesma, então tchau né? – dando as costas para ele_

_- ESPERE! – Milo_

_Izzy se virá:_

_- Diga meu amigo_

_- Não vá! – Milo_

_- O QUE?! COMO É QUE É??? – Izzy_

_- É isso mesmo o que você ouviu, não está surda – Milo_

_- Está me chamando de tapada? É ISSO? – Izzy_

_- Não estou te chamando de tapada, somente disse que você não é surda – Milo_

_- Ah bom! Então diga homem, eu não tenho a noite toda – Izzy_

_- Eu não quero que você vá, porque eu gosto de você e quero que fique comigo! – Milo_

_- Você só pode estar brincando comigo – Izzy_

_- Não estou brincando, por acaso estou rindo? – Milo_

_- Milo não é hora de sentimentos, você está confundindo as coisas e não é isso o que você sente de verdade – Izzy_

_- Aceita se casar comigo? – Milo_

_Izzy que estava segurando na grade do portão, quase enfia a cara no chão do tombo que ela deu_

_- COMO É O NEGÓCIO? NÃO ESCUTEI DIREITO – Izzy_

_-É isso ai, quer casar comigo? Se for não pode falar eu não vou ficar com raiva de você – Milo_

_- Nossa, eu tenho que te dizer algo... Por que você não disse isso antes? – Izzy_

_- Por que você está falando isso? – Milo_

_- É por que... Desde que eu cheguei aqui e o dia do esbarrão eu me interessei por você, mas depois de tanta brigo eu não sei se nós dois daremos certo – Izzy_

_- E PORQUE NÃO? EU GOSTO DE VOCÊ, E VOCÊ ESTÁ CAIDA DE PAIXÃO POR MIM?! – Milo _

_- Nossa você se acha o rei da cocada preta – Izzy_

_- Ta, eu exagerei um pouco – Milo_

_- EXAGEROU? Você passou do limite – Izzy_

_- Vamos falar sério agora, como um casal de adultos, você quer ou não quer casar comigo? Fale-se agora ou cale-se para sempre – Milo_

_- Não, é porque o que eu senti no primeiro dia em que te vi desmoronou e eu não sinto mais nada por você – Izzy_

_- Se você realmente sente isso, está tudo bem então, seja muito feliz – dando um abraço nela_

_Quando os dois se soltam, Izzy vê Milo derramando uma cachoeira de tanto chorar_

_- Nossa Milo, você é tão engraçado – rindo_

_- Vai ver o que eu vou fazer... – Milo_

_- Aê? E o que? Vai correndo chamar a mamãe? – Izzy_

_- Não, é isto o que vou fazer – Milo puxa Izzy e lasca um beijo nela e quando se soltam estão morrendo de falta de ar_

_Izzy olha para ele e diz:_

_- Nossa isso foi de tirar o fôlego! Eu aceito – Izzy_

_- Aceita? Aceita o que? – Milo_

_- Casar com você tapado! – Izzy olha nos olhos dele – Então você vai comigo né?_

_- Demorou! – Milo – Vamos embora logo desse lugar_

_Os dois saem correndo feito loucos, depois param no meio da rua movimentada e gritam ao mesmo tempo:_

_- TÁXI!!! – Milo e Izzy_

_Daí aparece um táxi e quase passa por cima deles e para, eles entram com muita pressa e desesperados_

_- Onde vocês querem ir? – motorista _

_- Para o aeroporto daqui – Milo_

_Já chegado ao aeroporto eles saem correndo segurando suas roupas até o balcão de atendimento e dizem juntos_

_- ESTADOS UNIDOS! – Izzy_

_- FINLÂNDIA! – Milo _

_- Ah não, Estados Unidos Milo, minha família mora lá, meus amigos também estão lá me esperando, por favor, vamos para lá! – Izzy_

_- Tudo bem, vamos para Estados Unidos então – Milo._

_E logo após vão para o avião e lá se acomodam. Milo gruda em Izzy, pois tem medo de altura, nunca tinha voado antes e Izzy achou muito engraçado, mas aproveitou e o abraçou por coincidência a música que está passando no notebook do cara que estava sentado logo a frente deles era de Scorpions chamada: Are You The One?_

_Ao chegarem aos Estados Unidos eles vão para a casa dos pais de Izzy que são bem recebidos e não acreditam nas histórias deles._ _Após alguns anos eles se casam, Izzy é reconhecida mundialmente por ganhar em várias competições de skatismo, Milo se forma para engenharia arquitetônica e eletrônica. Assim eles curtiram a vida do modo que sempre quiseram e foi como deveria ser._

_-x-x-x-_

Aee terminou, com muito sacrifico e suor mais acabou XD! Espero que tenham gostado não só você Lys, mas todos os que tiverem a oportunidade de ler! Mandem reviews, tijolos ou qualquer coisa ^^! Agradeço a Grazi por ter revisado a minha fic, você é demais amigona!!! ...Beijão...

_Angel __Crazy__ Pink!_

**Nota da beta por um dia: PARABÉNS LYSLEY, MUITAS FELICIDADES, TUDO DE BOM LINDA. Beijos.**


End file.
